


Earthly Etiquette 101

by moonlitwriter (ahopelessromantic)



Series: Supergirl Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Kara is flustered, Mon-El is clueless, but they're both adorable idiots, there is some background Alex/Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/moonlitwriter
Summary: Mon-El hangs out with Kara when Alex and Winn bail on them. He misunderstand's the meaning of the word 'date' and Kara is forced to explain. KaraMel. Mon-El x Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough of this ship. Actually there's none at all, I checked. Boo!!!

**Earthly Etiquette 101**

“Hey Kara, I just wanted to let you know that I can’t make sister-bonding night tonight”, Kara could hear the remorse in her sister’s voice through the message that she’d left on her cell. It had been switched off for the last few hours since she had been off helping her cousin deal with a natural disaster in Florida. “Maggie and I…well we’re finally going on our first date. Normally I wouldn’t bail on you for anything but this is important you know? I’ve been wanting this for a while now and you know that so I thought you’d understand. Anyway, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night over pizza, okay? Love you, sis”.

The beep signalled the end of the message and Kara sighed as she put her cell down and changed from her costume to her comfortable pyjamas. If Alex was out for the night that meant she was going to have to find a way to occupy herself. She made herself a quick dinner of frozen lasagne and settled down to watch a marathon of Brooklyn Nine Nine.  A while later her sensitive ears heard a soft tap on her front door. Kara turned the TV off and dumped her plate into the sink before flinging it open, only to be surprised to see Mon-El standing there looking sheepish.

“Hi Kara”.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you and Winn had a boy’s night out planned”.

“We did but then something came up. He said something about someone’s sorry ass but I don’t know what he meant by that. I thought maybe I could hang out with you instead?” he asked, his eyes looking at her hopefully. Kara found she didn’t have the heart to turn him down – his eyes were hard to resist especially when they gazed at her that way – and ended up inviting him inside. They sat together on her sofa and ended up watching a movie (Star Wars, which he had never seen but ended up laughing at while pointing out the discrepancies of its version of space) while sitting extremely close to one another.

The movie eventually came to an end and the credits were rolling when Mon-El spoke. “Thank you for a lovely date this evening, I enjoyed it a lot”.

Kara looked at him with a frown. “This was _not_ a date”.

He simply blinked at her confused. “I thought a date was when a male and a female spent time together alone in each other’s company”.

“Ah…no. A date can be between a man and a woman or two women or two men but it has to be with the awareness that the two are…you know…into each other in a sexual…or you know romantic sense”, Kara spluttered with a blush. She was still adjusting to having to explain human customs to the new Earthling beside her. “It’s like when a Kryptonian – or in your case a Draxamite – wishes to court a person with the intent of mating for life or just...mating”.

“Ohhhh…OH” his eyes widened in realisation. “But I heard Winn say that humans had sex without the pre-mating rituals like dating”.

Kara’s cheeks were turning gradually pinker. “Some do” she acknowledged. “But most prefer to date. And like with our people, most usually date with the prospect of marriage or permanent bonding with another. So you can see how you and I, hanging out as friends, is not a date just because we’re hanging out?”

“I do see that now, yes”, he nodded and then grinned at her, flashing his adorable dimples at her that got her staring at them. “What if I want to ask you on a date?”

“You…what? You want to ask me on a date?” her voice was unnaturally high but she was taken off guard by his sudden flirtatiousness.  He leant in closer to her on the sofa, so close that she thought he would kiss her. She wasn’t sure if she would have minded that or not. “But I’m a Kryptonian and you’re a Draxamite”. Her protest was weak and she knew it. His grey-blue eyes burned into her as he listened to her feeble protests. “I’m not sure this is a good idea”.

“Why? You want it, I can see it on your face. I can hear your heart racing and your pulse throbbing. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is…I don’t know what the problem is”, Kara burst out, moving away from him. “I…I don’t do well at dating…me and James tried but it wasn’t…and I-“suddenly she was caught off guard when his lips slammed into hers. All rational thoughts and reasoning fled her mind as she kissed him back on instinct and lost herself in his touch. It felt like hours but really was mere minutes when they pulled away from each other, neither of them out of breath due to their alien physiology, their appearances quite dishevelled.

“Now will you go on a date with me?” he asked with a smirk.

Kara stared at him in disbelief for a moment before finally ejecting a small ‘okay’.


End file.
